Madison Pettis and Cody Simpson
by MadMadisonD
Summary: Madison Pettis Falls for her best friend , Ali simpson's brother cody simpson! READ PLEASE ! REVIEW !


**Hey Guys I've decided to try something new. I've been thinking of doing a Cody Simpson and Madison Pettis. Madison Pettis is actually best friends with Cody's sister Ali. So I thought of maybe doing a fic on them. Like if Madison had to have a crush on Cody and how Ali would react to it. I also want to add Kendal and Kylie Jenner, and Billy Unger into it. if you don't know who they are , Kendal and Kylie Jenner are the siblings or Kim Kardashian. And Billy Unger is a teen actor , he playes Chase on Disney XD's Lab Rats. Sorry for the long AU. But I thought that some people might not know who I am talking about. You never know. I hope you guys like this. **

**Disclaimer: in no way do the characters in this story reflect the real persons. In no way do the feelings or actions in this story reflect on what the real persons feel or act in real life. And in no way do the characters behavior towards eachother reflect in the way they do so in real life. Sorry for that long A/U. ENJOY. **

Madison POV throughout the fic ;)

Chapter One : Reunited at last.

"I'm on my way , I cant wait to see you Ali" I screamed into my iphone. I've been filming a new movie and I'm finally back in California. And I cant wait to see my best friend Ali Simpson. She's like the coolest ever. We have the same fashion sense. We like the same music and we are both models. Well I'm a model and an actress.

Right now I am on my way to her house where a bunch of us are going to watch a horror movie.

Paradise by Cody Simpson was playing on my ipod. I couldn't wait to see him. We have been pretty good friends since like 2 years ago. And I have to admit I kinda have a crush on him but ive kept it a secret because I know Ali would flip, I mean he is her brother. And plus I think hes like dating Kylie Jenner, she is so perfect. He would be insane not to date her. Its just it could never really have the guts to tell Cody how I feel , basically because I know he does not feel the same way. But enough blubbering on about me…

Finally after a long ride , I finally get to Ali and Cody's house. It is huge with cream and wight walls cascading up high. And a tall glass window witch showed long spiral steps leading up to the bedrooms. it was such a beautiful house …. More like a mansion. I don't live in a place like that. I'm travelling a lot so most of the time I stay in hotels.

I've missed them so much. I haven't had much contact because we were filming most of the day and then I still had school I had to do so it was tough.

I grabbed my bad on the seat next to me and got out of the car. I waved to my mom. My mom waved back and pulled away. I was carrying a very big bag with me because I was going to sleep over by Ali for a couple days while my parents went to go and check out the location for my next movie. So I only have a few days in Cali before I fly out to Europe to film again, so I hope that before I go I can tell Cody how I feel.

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The bell rang throughout the house. Sudden thumps come down the passage. I can see a blond figure through the swirly glass of the door. The door swings open and Ali is standing there with the biggest smile ever. "Madison!" Ali said while pulling me into a gigantic bear hug. "Ali I've missed you so much! I cant believe I only get to stay a couple of days before I leave off to Europe" I said. Ali's smile faded. "Look lets not think of that now, we gonna have so much fun" she said while pulling me into the house. "Madison! Its so great to see you" a voice said from behind me. I suddenly fell a pair of arm come around me from behind. It was Cody. The hug was awkward so he backed off, he put his hand behind his head awkwardly. "Its great to see you Madi" he said with a small smirk. "Me too" I said softly. He quickly walked away. "That was strange" Ali said. Ali flipped her Blond hair our of her face and locked the front door. Ali was extremely pretty. She had long platinum blond hair. And her and her Brother , Cody , had strong Australian accents.

"Come on up, everyone's gonna be here in an hour or two" Ali said. "Okay cool" I said while dragging my heavy bag up to the stairs. I got up about 7 stairs before Cody came running up. "Hey Madison , let me take that for" he said while taking my bag for me. "Thanks Cody" I smiled. Ali pulled a weird face. I was blushing. And Ali noticed.

I looked away and kept walking up the stairs. When we finally got to Ali's bedroom, Ali chased Cody away and shut the door. "Madison , sit now please" she said whil motioning me to sit down. I sat down on her pink bed. Ali's room was gigantic , equipped with a plasma TV , xbox , wii and Play station 3 , along with loads of shoes , a walk in closet and so much more. I was in love with her room.

"Can I ask you something?" Ali said. "Yeah sure" I said. "Do you like Cody?" she said suspicion in her voice. "Uhhhhh nooo" I said. "Omw you do" she said while standing up. "Okay maybe, but it doesn't matter, he doesn't like me back. And , and please don't be mad that I like him" I said while standing up. "I'm not mad , its just that" she said slowly while sitting down. "That?" I said. 'That , he liked you too" she said slowly. "Omw he like-d me" i said. My heart began to drop. "Oh I see" I said while hanging my head down. "Why doesn't he like me anymore?" I asked slowly. "Kylie Jenner" Ali said. I knew it, I knew he had a think for Kylie. "Okay" I said while stuttering. "I am going to out my stuff on my bed" I said while moving to the bed that Ali set up for me. It was huge , i'm surprised she fit another bed in her room just for me. I put my bag down and got on the bed and laid face first into the covers. I could hear Ali come over. 'Look i'm sorry but I didn't want you to get hurt" she said. "Its fine, they make a great couple" I struggled to get that out. Now that I think of it , I thought that my crush on Cody was small, but I was obviously wrong because if it was small , why did it hurt si much. I mean I know I'm over reacting but it sorta sucks that he doesn't like me anymore. And I'm not so sure of telling him. "I was going to tell him before I left" I said. Ali sighed. "Not a good idea, forget about it" she said. "Okay' I said. I had to admit I was disappointed. I mean I thought that Ali would be more supportive.

I think that i'm going to tell Cody weather he likes me or not.

"I just got a text from Kendal, her and Kylie are here" Ali said while running down the stairs. Great. Just great. Now Cody and Kylie can flirt in front of me.

I followed Ali down the stairs. Kendal and Kylie were standing in the doorway chatting to Ali. Kendal had medium length black hair and was wearing a Wight skinny jeans and boots with a crop top and ray bands along with jewelry. And Kylie was dressed similar. Kylie clutched her iphone in her hand with her neon nail polish standing out. "Hey Madison" Kendal said while hugging me. "Hey" I said. Kylie did the same. 'Omw hey Kylie" Cody said while coming around the corner and picking her up into a massive bear hug. This made me flinch. He then hugged Kendal.

We all went to hang out wile watching tv waiting for Billy to come. He was Cody's friend. He was tall and had bark hair and he was quite handsome. "Hey!" he said while walking in from the pool area. He was wearing jeans with a cool blue v neck and high top sneakers.

"Hey Madison" he said while walking over. I stood up and gave him a gigantic hug. He smelled so good. "How you been?" he said. "Busy busy busy" I said. "I know the feeling" he said while smiling. I sat down again. "Whatsup mate" Cody said while doing a guy hug with Billy. Billy then greeted Kendal and Kylie then Ali. He then sat down next to me on the couch. "So what are we doing on this fine night?" he asked us. "Well Madison is only in Cali for a few days then she goes to Europe to film so we gotta do as much in the next couple days" Ali said. "Aww i—we are gonna miss you" Billy said. Cody looked at Billy weirdly. "Yeah Madi we I am going to miss you" Cody said. "I will miss you guys too, but I will be back in a couple of months, when I start my new show" I said. 'You work harder than any other of us you know" Ali said. "Hey guys I say we go and watch Paranormal Activity 4" I said. "Omw that's a great idea!" Billy said. 'Yeah I"ll book tickets online" Kylie said while pulling out her phone. "Cool" I said. "Then next movie is playing at 10 pm , you guys cool with it?" Kylie said. "Yeah" we all said. "Okay I booked seats, Its Kendal , then me , then Cody , then Madison then Billy then Ali, okay?" she said. We all nodded.

Oh great I'm sitting next to Cody, and he is gonna flirt with Kylie , maybe to even the score I will do some of my won flirting with Billy.

This is going to be fun

**GUYS PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE NO MEAN COMMENTS../..**

**All characters in this story are based on real life people. However the actions and emotions ect are not accounts of what happened to them. This is purely a Fanfiction. **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!  
AND I APOLOGISE for any Spelling or Grammar mistakes. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS! You keep me motivated to write more stuff **


End file.
